Somewhere I Belong
by Drakon Sword
Summary: Draco and Severus are happily married 2 years after Harry and Draco’s graduated and Voldemort’s defeat. However, as much as they thought Harry was finally gone from their lives, Dumbledore steps in with Harry right along with him. [SSxHPxDM]


**__**

Somewhere I Belong

By CJ May

aka Drakon Sword

****

Pairing: Eventually Harry Potter x Severus Snape x Draco Malfoy but patience will have to be necessary. ^_~ !

****

Warnings: Angst (suicide and such), Language, eventual Lemon (threesome), Violence

****

Rating: R to NC-17 (depends on the site)

****

Disclaimer: If I owned them, would I be writing this? . . . maybe, however, I don't. *sigh* Now _that_ is depressing. Oh. And I soOo don't own the song, or . . . title. . . . meh. That credit goes to Linkin Park.

****

Summary: Draco and Severus are happily married 2 years after Harry and Draco's graduated and Voldemort's defeat. However, as much as they thought Harry was finally gone from their lives, Dumbledore steps in with Harry right along with him.

****

Author's Notes: Gah! The three of them are awful! They wouldn't leave me alone after 'Devotion'! The kept insisting that I do another story with the three of them getting together. So this time I decided to do it a multi-parter. I'm not sure how it will go because I have using the really age-old cliche of a depressed Harry, but give me a break! They were other options, but I tend to lean toward the depressed Harry because I've been there. I guess it comes from personal experience.

Anyway, read and enjoy! : )

PS This is the chorus of the song that fits this story to a 'T' and the titled I borrowed. I wrote most of this story before the song ever came out, but it fits! Linkin Park rocks!

__

I want to heal 

I want to feel 

what I thought was never real

I want to let go of all the pain I've held for so long

[erase all the pain 'til it's gone

it's gone]

I want to heal

I want to feel

Like I'm close to something real

I want to find something real

I want to find something I've wanted all along

somewhere I belong

****

Somewhere I Belong, Linkin Park

****

~*Part 1*~

Severus sighed as he rubbed his temple.

There was no denying that he had been expecting it.

However, expecting and actually receiving it were two completely different things.

Severus wasn't surprised as a glass of brandy was thrust before him as he sat in his straight back, green cushioned chair – his chair before the fire. He simply curled his long fingers around the offered glass and promptly took a large mouthful before turning to his husband.

His lover arched one of his platinum blond brows as he sipped his own glass of brandy. Severus simply took another deep drink as Draco sat himself in his chair on the other side of the fireplace. It was much like Severus' – simply a dark grey instead of forest green.

"So what did Dumbledork – " Severus threw a glare, " – Headmaster want?" Draco corrected himself with an aggravated sigh. 

Out of all the things they agreed upon – the respect for Dumbledore wasn't one.

Albus and Severus were fairly good friends. They respected and cared for the other – even with all their faults. They were many times – too many to count – that Severus and Albus didn't see eye-to-eye, but the bond that was created in Severus first year could never be broken. Albus was much like a father to Severus – a father he never had.

Draco, on the other hand, didn't care for Dumbledore. He never would understand his husband's care for the old man, but Draco didn't completely hate Albus – not that he ever did. Draco simply had his reservations about the Headmaster. Draco simply didn't care for anyone in a place of power.

He had seen too many twisted it for their own uses and insanity.

The power tended to control the wielder.

Including his father.

"It seems that Potter has gotten himself into yet another mess." Severus replied dryly while Draco simply snorted as he took another sip.

"And you expected less from Dumbledore's Golden Boy?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"No, I suppose not, however it seems this is one cannot be simply eliminated with a flick of a wand, or a sip of a potion." Severus continued as his long fingers reached once again to a temple. "You think the boy would grow-up once he killed the Dark Lord and graduated from Hogwarts." 

"What has he gotten himself into this time?" Draco asked not at all hiding his curiosity. Harry and he had never seen eye-to-eye through their years – even when they had to join forces to defeat the Voldemort – but they had gained some sort of . . . relationship, I suppose you could say. They didn't like each other exactly, but they . . . tolerated each other.

Rivalries seldom change.

"It seems that Potter has once again kept something from us." Severus muttered and Draco leaned forward, frowning in confusion and curiosity. "Dumbledore didn't explain completely, but it seems that the reason Potter left the Wizarding World in the first place was because his mental stability seems to be in question."

"How so?" 

"It seems that the pressures and deeds of war have finally taken its toll. That was something that I never agreed with Dumbledore on. He placed too much responsibility and hope in the boy that he practically believed it himself." Draco narrowed his eyes as Severus placed the empty brandy glass down.

"Is Potter in a straight jacket in a lovely bubble room?" Draco mocked with mirth in his silver eyes. 

"No, but he almost laid himself in a coffin." 

That promptly whipped the smirk off Draco's face.

Draco didn't like Harry, but he sure as hell didn't wish for his death! In many ways Draco looked up to Harry. They kept each other going with strength, will and for anything else – usually they simply baited each other, but it worked. Draco admired Harry for the courage and honesty that Harry had. 

" . . . . . excuse me?" Draco blinked, seeing that Severus wasn't joking. Severus didn't joke often – when he did it was usually with sarcasm. The fierceness in his lover's eyes was almost breathtaking.

"It seems Potter has taken it upon himself to try and take his life." Severus paused as he stared into the fire. Draco shifted. "Albus has had people watching him. It was reported that he was very much reclusive and kept to himself. He has deceased to use magic, but it has been noticed that he has still continued his potion making." A mirthless smirk came to Severus face.

The irony wasn't lost on him.

"Did he . . . ?" Draco didn't bother to finish as Severus nodded, knowing where his lover was going.

"He didn't come out for 3 days and it had Albus' watchers worried because Potter seems to always come out every Sunday to do his laundry, but for some reason he hadn't. Thus they went to discover what the problem was and found him out cold on his bed." Severus took a deep breath. "He poisoned himself."

"Merlin . . . . with what, Severus?" Draco asked, his silver eyes wide with shook and disbelief. He never believed that Harry was suicidal!

"Your guess is as good as mine – Albus refused to tell me the details though it seemed that is still a mystery. Apparently it was a combination of many. His own concoction, they believe. He had created a potion that puts the person to sleep and would dream of pleasant things – eventually killing them because dehydration, or simply poisoning the mind too far to be reversed. Unless it is removed, they stay in that state forever – or rather, till death ." Severus sighed and Draco frowned.

"Was he aware of this?" Draco asked, swishing his brandy around as the news sunk in.

"He wouldn't say. They were able to remove it all from his system – he has been in intensive care for the past few days – but he refuses to explain why he did it."

"Why don't they just use veritaserum?" Draco snorted as he stood up, starting to pace.

"You know as well as I do that the ministry is not allowed to administer it without permission or unless of a trial. Besides, Albus refused it." Severus watched as Draco continued to pace. Draco snorted. "It also wouldn't accomplish anything. It may even succeed where Potter failed. The veritaserum may cause a deadly reaction with whatever is left in his system. He may not even be able to handle it physically anyway." 

"So Albus called you to tell you this? Or is there more?" Draco continued to pace. Severus didn't reply instantly and Draco paused to look into the onyx depths before sighing. "Of course there is more – what did he ask of you?" Draco asked, rubbing his own temple.

"He asked if Potter could stay with us till Potter was either mentally stable again, or until he found another place for him."

"You're joking?!" Draco hollered – half-asking and half-stating.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Did you agree?" 

" . . . yes." Draco flopped into his chair as he stared at his lover in shock. "Dumbledore made it impossible to deny him."

"I should have known." Draco muttered rubbing his forehead. "You are never going to see that senile man alone ever again. I swear, the man should have been sorted into Slytherin – not Gryffindor!" Draco said, pointing a well-manicured finger as Severus. Severus simply arched an elegant, ebony brow. "What did he say, then?"

"You know as well as I do that we are the only people – outside of Albus and a few other professors – that Potter trusts and who are alive. The rest are either still grieving for their losses or he simply lost their trust with the past events." Severus replied.

"Essentially, we are really all that Potter has left and are in the position to 'babysit' him?" Draco demanded, mockingly.

"Apparently."

"Merlin." Draco groaned. Silence flittered between them for a few moments as Draco digested what he had been told. "When does he arrive?"

"In a few days. We have time to prepare ourselves for his stay before he arrives. I suggest we start placing the proper wards and alarms around the place. I refuse to have all my hard work destroyed." Severus grumbled as he got up to get himself some more brandy.

As Severus poured himself a glass of brandy a smooth arm slithered around his waist as the warm body of his lover pressed himself behind him.

"We should also take advantage of our time alone while we have it, no?" Draco asked, his hot breath curling around Severus' ear and warming his neck. Severus didn't bother to withhold the small groan of arousal and pleasure while Draco smirked.

"It would be wise." Severus murmured.

"Good. Because you have a lot to make up to me, Professor. Especially if you don't want me to kill Harry or Dumbledork." Draco growled as he nipped at Severus' ear. Severus simply swung around in Draco's embrace to face him and reached down to wrap his long fingers around the arousal that was pressing from Draco's trousers.

"I'll make you behave, Mr. Malfoy-Snape. I did quite well as your Professor before and I still am one, if you remember." Severus replied in his smoky tone. Draco promptly moaned as the finger curled around him through the cloth of his trousers.

"Severus . . . ."

"Never doubt my power of persuasion."

Draco simply threw he head back and moaned.

****

~*TBC*~

****

A/N: I want to apologise to everyone for my lack of writing for a long time. Since my father's death, my 'puter has been acting up and my writer's block has been a pain in the ass. Thus no stories have been coming out at all. However, this story came out of nowhere and it is already around 30 or more pages and it is only half done – I believe.

I promise that there well be a new part to 'Haunted' soon. I ask that you review and give me lots of ideas and critism because I need inspiration and belief that people are reading this for me to continue.

With love,

CJ 


End file.
